Until now, measurement, control and regulation devices which operate on an analog basis have normally been used in maritime vessels, if appropriate with an associated digital control and observation level. A mixed system such as this has admittedly been proven, but has design disadvantages. Surprisingly, it has been found that a completely digitized version can be more advantageous and, in particular, more cost-effective. This is particularly true when it is intended to carry out continual optimization, by reconfiguration, that is to say by external actions, or by way of an automatic system.